Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head
by Roxius
Summary: Mio finally snaps afte being forced to see pictures of bloody barnacle ghosts, and Ritsu pays dearly...with her life. Character death, yandere. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: We all know Mio is somewhat mentally unstable, right?

THIS FIC IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY FYI...ESPECIALLY NOT WITH THE WHOLE 'BLOODY BARNACLE GHOSTS' THING...

* * *

_It was only a matter of time before Mio Akiyama finally snapped..._

"Hey...Mio-chan?"

Mio glanced up from her guitar, and saw Ritsu smirking at her. "Yes...what is it?"

"I got something to show you," Ritsu could barely keep herself from snickering as she reached into her pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

Mio stared at the paper with glowing curiosity in her eyes. "...What is it?"

Ritsu unfolded the paper, and shoved it right into Mio's face; it was a poorly-drawn picture of several barnacles drenched in blood and ectoplasm. Mio's blood instantly ran cold the moment she realized what she was looking at.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..."

"IT'S BLOOD-COVERED BARNACLE GHOSTS!!! AREN'T THEY AWESOME, MIO-CHAN...?!!! I DREW 'EM LAST NIGHT JUST FOR YOU!!!!" Ritsu proclaimed at the top of her lungs. Shrieking in horror, Mio jumped to her feet and ran off to the corner, where she immediately curled up into a ball and began sobbing into her palms. Ritsu grinned widely; she wasn't nearly done yet with torturing poor Mio today!

"I didn't just hear that...I didn't just hear that...I didn't just hear that..." she kept murmuring to herself over and over in some desperate attempt to calm herself down. It wasn't working. Suddenly, the picture was dropped right in front of her, and she screamed again.

"Ooh! Look at 'em, Mio-chan! They're so gross and clammy and dead!! It's so creepy!! Oh! They're coming to get you while you sleep...!!!" Ritsu cackled.

Mio shrieked for a third time. Heavy streams of tears were pouring down her pale cheeks like miniature waterfalls. She hated it when Ritsu did these horrible things to her, making her feel so afraid and small in a big scary world. Ritsu would always apologize afterwards, but she would still do it again the next day without any hesitation. An apology doesn't mean anything if you don't stick to it. Over and over, Ritsu's nasally, high-pitched laughter kept ringing in her ears.

"S...Stop it, Riichan...s-s-stop...please..." Mio shut her eyes tight to avoid seeing the horrid picture. Ritsu wasn't about to give up yet, though. She began to run her fingers slowly up and down Mio's arms while making strange hissing sounds.

"Oh no, Mio-chan! You're covered in snakes! Ooh! They're going to kill you!! Ha ha ha!! They want to slurp out your brains!! Hee hee hee~!!!"

"S-STOP!!! STOP IT, I SAID!!!"

"RARGH!!! BLOOD, GHOSTS, BARNACLES, SNAKES, ALL THE SCARY THINGS IN THE WORLD ARE COMING AFTER YOU, MIO-CHAN!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA~!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"YOU'RE DRENCHED IN BLOOD, MIO-CHAN!!!"

"AAAAH!!!!" Mio buried her face deeper into her knees.

"THE BARNACLES ARE BRUSHING UP AGAINST YOUR BODY!!! SO FIRM AND BUMPY...!!!!"

"YAAAAAAGH!!!" Mio shook her head wildly back and forth to try and knock the horrific images out of her skull.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!! IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU!!! YA HA HA HA!!!! CREEPY-CRAWLIES, CREEPY-CRAWLIES...!!!"

Mio threw her head back and screeched. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"MIO-CHAN!!!! OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT IT!!!!"

'...I really can't take it anymore...'

Suddenly, Mio's eyes snapped wide open. Her eyes appeared to be glazed over, like those of an anime character who had just been emotionally broken. She was no longer crying, although her cheeks were still glistening with tears. She just kept staring straight ahead at the wall with a tremendous amount of intensity. Ritsu realized what was going on, and pulled her hands away from the raven-haired girl.

"...M-Mio-chan?" Ritsu asked nervously.

Slowly, Mio's lips curved upwards into a smile. Then, her mouth opened...and she began to laugh. It was a loud, hallow laugh. Not the kind of jovial, sweet laugh Mio usually had. Ritsu took two steps back, her face contorted with visible fright. As Mio began to push herself up to a stand, she continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow. There was a hint of madness in her eyes now.

Ritsu watched in total silence as Mio, still laughing, dragged her feet over to her bass guitar. Lifting the instrument into her hands, Mio then turned around and began heading over in Ritsu's direction. Ritsu didn't know what to do or say, but as the other girl drew closer, she knew that the best option was to run like hell. Mio finally stopped laughing, and as she raised her guitar high over her head, eyes wide and glossy, she said only two words:

"DIE, BITCH."

Ritsu opened her mouth, most likely to scream, but Mio's guitar had already smashed against her face by then, shattering her nose and unhinging her jaw with a single hit. Blood gushed out of Ritsu's nostrils and drenched both her and Mio in the red liquid. Unlike earlier, when Mio was practically scared to death just from the thought of blood, didn't seem bothered by it at all. In fact, it simply made her look even more menacing. Ritsu attempted to scramble back to her feet, clutching her bloody stump of a nose, but Mio proceeded to bash her brains out with the bass guitar.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!"

Mio continued to scream her demonic chant as her guitar connected with Ritsu's face over and over again. Blood, skin and shards of bone flew everywhere. Ritsu's body shook with violent spasms, and her skin slowly lost its color as more and more blood spilled out onto the wooden floor. There was nothing that could be done to stop it; Mio had snapped, and she wouldn't rest until the 'enemy' was dead.

In the middle of her macabre rampage, there was suddenly a loud crack, and Ritsu ceased to move. Some strange grayish fluid started to leak out of her ears.

Soaked with blood and completely out of breath, Mio carelessly tossed the now-shattered bass guitar off to the side. Ritsu's face now resembled more of a soup bowl filled with blood than anything else. Feeling rather proud of her accomplishment, Mio brought her hand up to her mouth and gingerly licked off the blood, reveling in its taste. She had finally eliminated the one person who had made her life a living hell...well, ONE of the people.

'Now I just need to find Sawako-sempai...' Mio thought to herself. She snatched up a nice, clean kitchen knife before dashing off into the hall, leaving a trail of blood behind her...


End file.
